


Imposter

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Romancing McShep 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This person cannot be Rodney!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imposter

“Step away from the laptop, and keep your hands where we can see them.”

A part of Rodney sighed because was a few day incident free too much to ask for! Another, albeit larger part felt fear, fear at the hard edge to John’s words, and the anger in his tone. Yet another part merely pushed up its sleeves, ready to deal with this problem so that he could get back to his work.

Raising his hands head height, he stepped back and then turned; John and Ronon stood in the doorway, guns pointed at him. Trying for casual despite the knot in his stomach he asked, “What’s going on John?” 

“You don’t get to ask any questions,” the other man said through gritted teeth as he stepped closer, gun still trained unwavering at his head. “Who are you? And where is the real Rodney McKay?”

His hands dropped unconsciously, and he frowned, “I am the real Rodney.”

“Don’t,” John ground out as he advanced until his gun was pressed to Rodney’s forehead, “lie to me!”

“John please,” his voice wavered, heart pounding in his chest, “you have to believe me! I _am_ Rodney, _your_ Rodney.”

John leaned forward, looming over him as he cringed away, “Then prove it!”

His mind raced as he stared wide eyed at his mate. How had they gone from John scent marking him this morning, to this? Perhaps… “Scent me.”

“Excuse me,” John asked incredulously, eyes wide in astonishment.

Rodney dropped to his knees, hands open and loose at his sides, eyes trained on the ground as he bared his throat to his Alpha. He wasn’t at all sure if this would work, but he had to try.

John growled low in his throat as he stepped between Rodney and Ronon, effectively blocking the Omega from the other Alpha’s sight, “Wait outside Ronon, and close the door.”

The Satedan grunted, switched his pistol to stun before handing it to John, then backed out of the room and closed the door behind himself. “If you try anything, I will not hesitate to shoot you. Understood?”

Rodney nodded, throat too dry to speak, and watched out of the corner of his eye as John circled him until he could no longer see the other man. A long moment passed before a cold nose was pressed to his pulse point. John took three deep breaths before speaking, “You smell of us, but there is an undercurrent of wrong to it.”

“Not wrong," Rodney was quick to say, “just different.”

The gun was back, this time pressed between his shoulder blades, “The way something artificial would smell?”

“No,” the scientist cried as he shuffled around to look at John, desperate for the other man to believe him, “I’m me, I swear!”

“Then why have you been acting strangely,” the Alpha demanded, “and why do you smell wrong?”

Rodney’s brow furrowed, “Acting strangely how?”

John pursed his lips and stared at him a moment, “Radek said you gave him your coffee. This morning you drank juice with your breakfast. Last night _you_ fetched _me_ for supper, and then didn’t go back to work after, but instead went to bed early. Why are you laughing?” 

“You’re such an idiot,” Rodney managed to say once his laughter died down; “I’m pregnant.”

John dropped onto his ass, gun dropping from his fingers, “Pr- pregnant?”

“Yeah,” Rodney said softly as he ducked his head, cheeks heating up, “Yesterday, after the fourth cup of coffee I couldn’t stomach I went to Carson.”

John sat forward and tugged on his arm until Rodney was also seated, “When were you going to tell me?” 

“Tonight,” Rodney said, smiling shyly at John, “that’s why I emailed you about having supper in our quarters… I can’t believe you thought I was an imposter.”

“Hey!” John cried, looking offended and swatted Rodney on the arm as the scientist dissolved into giggles, “You gave away your coffee! What else was I supposed to think?”

“You could have asked,” Rodney said grinning, “instead of coming in here, guns blazing.”

“There were no blazing guns McKay,” John scoffed. “So . . . a baby huh?”

“Yeah,” Rodney said, gaze dropping, “we never talked about it. Wasn’t sure if-”

“Hey,” John said softly as he reached up and cupped Rodney’s cheek, “we’ll make it work, okay?”

Rodney nuzzled his hand, “Okay.”

The door opened behind him and then he could hear Ronon speak out into the hallway, “Stand down; looks like he is our Rodney.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love mpreg fic :) and one day, in the far future, I want to write an actual, lengthy McShep mpreg fic.


End file.
